Sweet School
by Hikoma-Ren
Summary: Mengikuti kisah kehidupan Naruto dalam menjalani kehidupannya sehari hari. Luka, Kasih sayang, komedi, akan dimunculkan dalam fic ini
1. Chapter 1

sweet school

Disclaimer: Naruto's characters Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, Typo, gaje , sad

terinspirasi dari sebuah inspirasi.,

.

chapter 1 _

.

.

Naruto adalah seorang siswa sma yang dipaksa tinggal di sebuah apartemen oleh kakaknya agar bisa hidup mandiri

Naruto POV

"Hari senin adalah hari yang menyebalkan bagi sebagian orang, termasuk murid sepertiku, hahh sialnya lagi, aku memiliki tetangga yang kurang kerjaan yang selalu menggangguk-"

DOK DOK DOK

" Woe bangun naruto , ini sudah setengah lim-"

" BERISIKK.,... biarkan aku tidur T_T"

lihatkan dia sangaat mengganggu, ini masih setengah 5, yah dia adalah tetanggaku samui, sejak aku dipaksa kakakku tinggal di apartemen kecil ini, dia selalu menggangguku, samui itu ketua osis di konoha high school, aku masih kelas 1 di konoha high school sedangkan samui, dia adalah senpaiku yang sekarang sudah memasuki tahun keduanya.

dia mulai menggangguku saat dia tau aku bersekolah disana,

hmm.. samui memang sangat cantik, dengan rambut pirang dan dada yang ehmm, bisa dibilang besar dia terlihat sempurna., mungkin…-.

" huuhhh, aku sudah berbaik hati membangunkanmu, kau malah membentakku, cepat buka pintunya"

" iya iya samui"

clek,... akupun membuka kan pintu untuk nenek sihir yang galak ini,

" , yosh, cepat mandi dan kita berangkattt" ucapya dengan wajah yang menjengkelkan.

20 menit kemudian...

Aku sudah memakai seragam lengkap dengan dasinya., 05.05, -_-, bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi untuk anak sekolah memakai seragam sekolahnya,

" ya ampun Naruto, seperti biasa mukamu sangat maniss, kenapa tidak jadi gigolo saj- ah, sori aku lupa kau bahkan tidak bisa bertahan lebih dari satu menit"

dengan kesal aku melempar bantal sofaku ke arahnya

buagh

"ahhh hnn"

..."apa apaan desahanmu itu ?"

" naruto kamu tau ngaak?" dia bertanya dengan suara yang sangat erotis, " tadi kau melempar tepat diperutku",

"lalu?"

" tidak papa, hanya saja rasanya nikmat" dia berbicara dengan wajah dibuat buat yang menjengkelkan

"-! -0- wak#" ¥#¥ #2 " aku hanya bisa mangap mangap tanpa bisa membalas ucapannya

semenjak tinggal di apartemen ini hidupku penuh dengan kekonyola yang menyenangkan, mungkin...

06.00 samui berangkat lebih dulu dariku, samui harus mengawasi murid murid ysng tidak tertib di depan gerbang.,

06.30, akupun berangkat sekolah, pelajaran dimulai pukul 07.00

.POV end

kriinggg...

Bel tanda istirahat sudah berbunyi, naruto mengambil bekalnya dan membawanya ke belakang sekolah tempat biasa naruto memakan bekalnya.

" hehh, rotimu kelihatan enak boleh kuminta".." seorang siswi berambut hitam panjang dengan pakaian yang sama sekali tidak rapi tiba tiba muncul disamping naruto untuk meminta(memalak) bekal naruto.

" si-silahkan senpai kau boleh ambil" siswi itu adalah berandal yang sangat ditakuti di konoha high school rumornya dia sering mengirim orang ke rumah sakit. dan entah sial atau untung bagi naruto, berandal itu sekarang ada di sini sedang memalak Naruto_T

" hm ini enak,.. em siapa namamu?"

cewek itu bertanya pada naruto dengan mulut yang masih penuh

" Naruto, namaku Naruto senpai sia-ah maksudku senpai dan tolong sisakan rotinya untukku senpai sia-ah maksudku senpai, aku juga lapar" 'yankee nyebelin'.

" kau makan ini saja" balas brandal itu sambil memberikan roti yakisoba pada naruto

" terimakasih senpai sia-ah, maksudku senpai" naruto menerima yakisoba itu dan memakannya dengan muka yang masam

" kau ngajak ribut ya, dari tadi kau sengaja ingin memanggilku senpai sialan kan!?"

" ahh tidak kok senpai sia-ah, senpai yang tadi itu 20 persennya tidak sengaja kok, sungguh" naruto menyahut dengan muka yang polos

" itu artinya kau sengaja, jenis kelamin"

" ugh, apa maksudnya jenis kelamin itu senpai" neruto menyahut dengan muka yang kesal

" itu memang panggilan yang sesuai untukmu, dari tadi aku tidak tau kau ini cowok atau cewek , kau memakai seragam cowok tapi mukamu sangat feminim, dengan rambut pirang sebahu, muka yang imut dan kau juga tidak terlalu tinggi kalau kau cewek kau ini typeku banget, atau jika kau mau jadi gigo-" buaghh dengan cepat naruto melempar kotak makan siangnya ke berandal itu

"itte"

 **Naruto POV**

" aku ini 100% laki laki senpaii! , dan ini kedua kalinya aku disuruh jadi gigolo kau tau, " uhh apa aku akan dihajar karena melemparnya dengan bekal_T

" hehe, kau berani melemparku dengan bekal , apa kau sudah siap kukirim kerumah sakit hmm?, dan sepertinya kau juga tidak takut padaku" dia bertanya dengan dada yang dibusungkan

" ahh, tidak senpai gomen, maafkan kohaimu yang kurang sopan ini"

are..,kenapa aku yang minta maaf padahal dia yang salah, laki laki memang serba salah_T ,

" hmm yasudahlah, untung saja kau minta maaf jika tidak, aku mungkin sudah memperko-hm mengirimu kerumah sakit sekarang" wakh,dia keceplosan, apa dia sungguh sungguh kalau iya keperjakaanku bisa terancam

" kau tadi keceplosan kan senpai?, atau jangan jangan senpai ini berandal mesum yang suka menggrape grape kohainya" aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada berandal aneh ini

" aha ahahahaha, ti-tidak kok lagi pula aku hanya tertarik pada cewek yang manis" dia tertawa dengan tawa yang terkesan sangat dipaksakan- ehh tunggu, bukankah tadi dia bilang ' jika kau cewek, kau ini typeku banget' akupun bergidik ngeri mengingat pernyataannya tadi

" nee naruto " dia memanggilku sambil merangkul bahuku dari samping

' lariiii itulah yang ada di fikiranku sekarang'

" ahh senpai bell akan segera berbunyi sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas" dengan cepat aku segera berdiri beranjak pergi

" tunggu Naruto aku belum sempat menggrap-ah ano etto bert-"

" sampai jumpa senpai" dengan cepat aku memotong ucapannya, itu tadi cukup membuatku yakin kalau dia sedang mengincarku.

'fu fu fu fu'

are.., sepertinya aku tadi mendengar tawa yang aneh ahh sudahlah.

.

.

.Bersambung.

RnR


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet School

Disclaimer: Naruto's characters Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, Typo, gaje , sad

terinspirasi dari sebuah inspirasi.,

.

chapter 2 _

.

.

 **Naruto Pov**

Konoha high school adalah sekolah campuran yang sudah sangat lama berdiri, aku tidak tau dan tidak mau tau kapan tepatnya sekolah ini dibangun, karena menurutku itu tudak penting, yang lebih penting adalah aku dapat lolos dari berandal aneh tadi 'fyuuhh'

masih 10 menit sebelum kelas dimulai, Aku memasuki kelasku yang ada di ujung koridor ini [1 D] , yah itulah kelasku

cklek..,

" yo naruto tumben kau lama biasanya kau cepat kembali setalah makan?"

" tadi ada hal yang harus kukerjakan, apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

" KAU MELEWATKAN BANYAK HALL NARUTO, Lee dan aku baru saja mendiskusikan hentong yang mana yang paling bagus!"

Dia adalah teman baikku, uchiha sasuke, Sasuke selalu membantuku dalam segala hal, mungkin dia teman terbaik yang pernah kumiliki., tapi sasuke ini sangat suka hal hal yang erotis, kau dengarkan tanpa malu dia berbicara keras tentang film hentai.

" sudah kuduga an*l memang lebih baik dari segalanya" dia adalah Lee dia juga teman baikku dan dengan vulgarnya dia berbicara kayak orang nggak berdosa-!

" yang terbaik dari wanita tentu saja v*inanya, kusso!" Sasuke dan Lee saling menyahut membicarakan hobi bajadnya-_-

" ngomong ngomong Naruto, hentai seperti apa yang kau sukai?"

'Oh kusso, tolong Sasuke jangan bawa bawa gue dalam obrolan bejad kalian imejku sudah hancur karena berteman dengan kalian, dan sekarang kau mau menambahkan daftar mesum dalam imejku_T'

""Gue enggak terlalu suka film porno..," ujarku dengan nada agak kencang, sengaja agar didengar oleh siswi siswi yang berada di dekat kami, dan dengan begitu imejku akan naik, ' yoshh rencana yang hebat diriku'

" Munafik yang sok polos"

" munafik lu Nar"

" munafik yang bejad" shikamaru teman sekelasku yang selalu tidur ikut ikutan menyahut-!.

"Padahal kemarin lu minta hentong 6 dvd ke gue"

Hancur sudah imejku, sialan kalian akan kupastikan kusumpal mulut kalian nanti.

"S-sasuke, KENAPA LU NGOMOMGIN ITU KERAS KERAS?!" sasuke hanya nyengir gaje, ingin rasanya kutendang selangkangannya sampai klima- are gue mikir apa sih, gara gara malu pikiranku jadi kacau.

" jadii.., seperti apa yang disukai Naruto?" tanya sikamaru pada sasuke untuk membongkar kemunafikanku.

'jangan bilang..., kumohon jangan bilang.., anak anak cewek disekeliling sudah menatapku dengan pandangan yang anehh'

" sangat mengejutkan, Naruto yang kelihatan feminim dan polos itu suka dengan yang ince—"

kalo lo lanjutin jangan harap pulang sekolah nanti lo bakalan selamet

Melihat tatapan membunuh dariku, Sasuke langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bu-bukan apa-apa! Sepertinya kemarin itu cuma mimpi deh. AHA... HAHA AHAHAHA!" dia berucap dengan terbata-bata.

" hahhh"

Menjaga imej di sekolah itu adalah salah satu hal terpenting untuk mendapatkan kehidupan sekolah yang menyenangkan, setidaknya itulah yang kufikirkan dulu, sekarang mungkin orang orang yang dekat denganku lah yang paling penting, meskipun imej juga menurutku penting.

dulu sebelum kakak angkatku mengadopsiku, dan aku masih tinggal dengan keluargaku—" jangankan teman aku jarang sekali tidak mendapati orang baik disekitarku, setiap hari adalah mimpi buruk untukku.,..,

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Pov**

02.30 , adalah waktu untukku pulang dari sekolahku. jarak dari rumahku ke sekolah tidaklah jauh, jadi aku hanya jalan kaki untuk berangkat maupun pulang sekolah.

"Tadaima" dan sampailah aku di apartemenku ini, 'are. tunggu kenapa pintunya tidak terkunci

" okaeri Nruto kuun"

" Sa-samui, bgaimana kau bisa masuk, kau merusak pintuku cepat ganti rugi!.," ahh sial gadis gila ini mengusikku lagii!.

"Taraaa.., sekarang aku punya kunci apartemenmu hihihi, aku membuat duplikat kuncimu dan sekarang aku bisa masuk ke apartemenmu tanpa harus mengetuk pintuu", menenteng sebuah kunci dengan bangga

" halo polisi.., tolong ada penguntit yang ma-"

"tungguuu...! , aku hanya bercanda ini kunci apartemenku, aku masuk karena tadi pintumu tidak terkunci" samui menjawabnya dengan wajah cemas, ' huh padahal aku hanya bercanda, hahh lain kali aku akan berhati hati saat akan pergi..

 **POV End**

" Baiklah, sekarang keluar dari sini!" Naruto berbicara sambil melepas pakaian sekolahnya.,

 **crek ckrek** kyaa... cepat Naruto celananya juga, ohh ini akan membuat fantasiku nanti malam lebih baik" memotret Naruto dengan hebohnya.

" HEIII, hapuss itu," berlari ke Samui untuk merebut Handphponnya.

 **brukk** " itteee"tidak bisa merebut handphone, Naruto malah terjatuh di atas tubuh Samui.

"aduhh..., ahnn, tidakh perlu memaksa Narutoh, kalau kau mau tinggal bilang saja kok" Bukannya menyingkirkan tubuh Naruto Samui justru melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Naruto

"Cepat lep-"

"Kyaa.., Naruto mulai berani"

" Samui cep-"

" kyaa Naruto kawai"

"Samu-"

" kyaa..., Narut-"

 **duag duag duag** ITTTAAIIIII,

Naruto menjitak kepala kuning Samui dengan keras hingga meringis kesakitan

"HEI! itu sakit naruto ,apa kau tidak tau kalau gadis itu sensitif, apa kau tau gadis itu benci rasa sakit,apa kau tau gadis itu suka hal yang romantis,apa kau tau gadis itu suka coklat, apa kau tau gadis itu...-'" **duag**..Ittaii"

" itu salahmu baka... , perbuatanmu tadi itu termasuk pelecehan seksual tauu"

' lagi pula apa hubungannya rasa sakit dengan gadis itu suka coklat dan hal romantis' -_-.

" hehehe , habisnya kau sangat imut naruto, aku tidak tahan kalo dekat denganmu, aku bahkan sudah menabung kalau-kalau nanti kau jadi gigo—!"

"lanjutkan perkataanmu dan kepalamu akan penuh dengan benjolan besar **"** be- bercanda kok Naruto ehe ehehe., kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Naruto. sampai jumpaa" dengan senyum yang aneh samui pergi dari apartemen Naruto

"tumben dia pulang cepat, biasanya dia disini sampai malam...,.,.

Are, bukankah itu bagus aku bisa tidur sekarang".

Naruto berbaring di sofanya dan memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati waktu luangnya yang memang hanya sedikit.

" AHHHHH, SHIMATTA!.,. SAMUIII! KAU BELUM MENGHAPUS FOTOKUUU!.,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skip time, Di sekolah** **Naruto POV**

Aku belum pernah naik pergi ke lantai dua sebelumnya. Mungkin kau belum tahu, tapi lantai dua adalah lantai dimana seluruh kelas murid tahun kedua berada, yang mana berarti ini sama sekali bukan wilayah untuk murid tahun pertama seperti aku ini.

Warna dasi yang digunakan oleh siswa tahun pertama adalah biru muda, tahun kedua adalah biru tua, dan tahun ketiga berwarna hijau tua. Berkat perbedaan warna yang seolah menggambarkan perbedaan kasta itu, setiap mata hampir tertuju ke arahku,

Lebih baik aku segera menyelesaikan urusanku sebelum ada preman sekolah yang datang dan mencari gara gara, walaulaupun aku jago berantem, tapi lebih baik menghindar saja kan.

"2 B ah, ini."

aku disuruh kakasi sensei untuk mengambil tasnya yang tadi ketinggalan.

Sekarang adalah jam istirahat makan siang, jadi berkurangnya jumlah siswa di dalam kelas karena pergi ke kantin adalah hal yang wajar.

akupun memasuki kelas itu..,

Di pojok ruangan, di samping papan tulis, di bawah jendela yang mengarah ke lapangan olahraga, tempat yang dituju oleh pandangan mataku saat ini. Tiga orang siswi membuli seorang gadis berambut merah yang kelihatannya sangat kesakitan

Aku belum pernah melihat bullying secara nyata sebelumnya.

" berani sekali kau hahh!, bukankah sudah kubilang setiap hari kau harus memberiku uang 50.000, kalau tidak kau tau sendiri akibatnya kan!" pembully itu menjambak gadis merah dengan kasar

" ma af, aku sudah tidak punya uang lagi, uangku sudah habis kuberikan padamu kemari-arghhh" pembully itu menarik rambut gadis merah itu lebih keras.

"kau berani membantah hahh!?""

Siswi berambut kuning pucat yang menyadari keberadaanku itu menatapku, seolah memintaku untuk melakukan sesuatu.

apa aku akan diam saja melihat hal seperti ini didepan mataku,

" Mabui ambilkan gunting, akan kupotong rambutnya,"

Gadis berambut putih pendek yang dipanggil Mabui itu memberikan gunting pada gadis berambut Hitam itu

"Untuk apa Anko, apa ini tidak kelewatan. Ahh terserahmu sajalah.,"

"Ini adalah pelajaran untuknya agar tidak membantahku lagi"

Apa aku akan membiarkannya saja? Tidak, aku sudah sangat marah sekarang ini. Mengabaikan sebuah kejahatan sama saja dengan mendukung kejahatan itu sendiri. Jika aku memalingkan mataku disini, berarti aku sama saja dengan mereka yang berbuat.

Apa aku akan berpaling?

Apa aku akan mengabaikab hal ini begitu saja?

Meskipun mengalami pertentangan batin.

 _Sara..._

sebelum gunting itu memotong rambut merah gadis itu, aku—

 _Larii..._ Bukan lari berpaling dari sini, bukan lari dari kenyataan ini

Aku berlari menuju mereka...

 **Brakk..., duagh** Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang lagi, aku menendang pembully tadi, hingga menabrak benda benda yang ada,

kucengkram kepala gadis berambut putih ini.

Wajah terkejut. Teriakan penuh

ketakutan.

Aku sudah sangat marah, teriakan dari perempuan yang merupakan teman dari gadis yang kepalanya sedang kucengkram seakan terdengar pelan

Tangan yang menggenggam kepala bersurai putih itu terasa kaku, seakan tak dapat merasakan apapun lagi.

Di tengah kemarahan yang seakan sudah sepenuhnya mengambil alih tubuhku, satu-satunya yang mampu kulihat hanyalah sosok yang sangat aku kenal, dia adalah sepupuku yang selalu baik padaku, bahkan saat aku masih bersama orang tuaku.

Sara Uzumaki..., meringkuk di bawahku, menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Na..ru..,"

.

.

.

.

.

-Bersambung-

Read and Review

Saya akan sangat senang dan berterimakasih jika senpai senpai sekalian membaca dan memberikan masukan pada saya yang masih sangat **pemula** ini _

Arigatou


	3. Chapter 3

sweet school

Disclaimer: Naruto's characters Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, Typo, gaje , sad

terinspirasi dari sebuah inspirasi.,

Chapter 3

.

Ketika aku kecil, saat aku masih tinggal dengan orang tuaku, aku memiliki seorang yang sangat baik padaku, dia adalah sepupuku sara uzumaki

Saat ibuku mengandung, orang tuaku sangat menginginkan seorang anak perempuan yang cantik. tetapi hal itu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang mereka inginkan, anak yang lahir dari rahim ibuku adalah anak laki laki, dan anak laki laki itu adalah aku.

Kedua orang tuaku sangat terobsesi dengan anak perempuan, maka dari itu mereka sangat membenciku, aku tidak dianggap anak oleh mereka, mereka memperlakukanku seperti budak, dari kecil aku sudah melakukan hampir seluruh pekerjaan rumah, jika melakukan kesalahan mereka akan menghukumku, mereka bahkan tidak akan ragu jika sekedar memukulku atau tidak memberikanku makanan.

Saat itulah Sara lah yang selalu membantuku, dia adalah sepupuku juga tetanggaku.

Saat aku dikurung didalam gudang tanpa makanan, dia akan memberikan makanan untukku

Saat aku dipukuli dan terluka, dia akan mengobati luka luka ku

Saat aku menangis, dia akan menenangkanku.

Dia seperti malaikat untukku,

mrlihatnya dibully seperti ini **sangat membuatku marah.**

 **—[3]—**

—sweet School—

Chapter 3

 **Naruto POV**

'Hahh, tadi menegangkan sekalii. aku pikir aku akan diskors atau lebih parah lagi dikeluarkan"

Sudah sepuluh detik berlalu sejak aku melangkah keluar dari ruangan mewah kantor kepala sekolah, dan selama itu juga aku berdiri mematung di depannya, tenggelam akan pikiranku sendiri.

"A-anu... Naru..to"

Selama sepuluh detik itu juga, Sara berusaha memanggil namaku, menarik-narik lengan kanan dari blazer yang kukenakan, mungkin dia kawatir

Begitu aku menoleh, ia justru membuang wajahnya.

Bibirnya bergerak pelan, dan matanya berkaca-kaca, ah sepertinya dia malah sudah menangis. Sambil mencoba mengusap airmatanya dengan tangan kirinya, ia berkata,

"T-terima kasih, Naruto, hiks"

dia berucap dengan sedikit isakan

"Jangan dipikirkan, dulu kau selalu menolongku, sekarang gantian akulah yang akan selalu menolongmu" aku tersenyum sebaik mungkin yang kubisa berusaha menenangkan sepupuku ini

"Dulu...,?

Aku tidak merasa melakukan hal besar untuk menolongmu Na..ruto"

"Mungkin bagimu itu memang hal kecil, tapi bagiku itu adalah hal besar yang pernah dilakukan untuk seorang sepertiku" aku masih berusaha untuk menenangkannya

"Ta..tapi Anko itu adalah anggota geng yang ditakuti di sekolah ini, dan kau melawannya, kau pasti akan dalam masala-"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah sering terlibat masalah, lagi pula aku jago berkelahi" aku memasang muka yang seberani mungkin, walaupin sebenarnya aku juga sedikit takut T_T.

Tanpa mempedulikan kalimatku, Sara langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya, kearahku,

" Terimakasih... Terima kasih... Terima kasih..."

Entah berapa kali Sara mengucapkan kata itu,

Aku tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ini pertama kalinya ada seorang perempuan yang melakukan hal seperti ini padaku.

Pada akhirnya, yang kulakukan hanyalah menepuk punggungnya secara perlahan, mencoba menenangkannya dengan caranya menenangkanku di kala dulu.

Aku mengantar Sara pulang, dia juga tinggal di apartemen, yang ternyata tidak jauh dariku, 'kenapa aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya ya'

Aku pun menemaninya masuk ke dalam apartemen, ruangannya sangat rapi dengan aroma yang enak untuk dicium.

"Tidurlah Sara aku akan menemanimu sampai tidur"

Aku menyuruhnya untuk tidur

Sara membaringkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur tanpa membalas perkataanku.

tidak berselang lama aku mendengar dengkuran halus darinya.

" Sepertinya kau sangat kelelahan"

aku berbicara sendiri sambil memperhatikan Sara yang sedang terbaring didepanku.

''bagai..mana kabarmu naruto, sekarang kau tinggal diman-'' Zzzzz

"Dia berbicara sambil tidur,? sepertinya banyak yang ingin dia tanyakan padaku"

Akupun meninggalkan apartemen Sara dan pulang

 **POV End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Apartemen Naruto** **Clekk...,**

"Tadai-"

 **Bruuk...,**

Sesuatu keluar dari apartemen Naruto dan menubruknya

"itte..?.. are.. Samui? kenapa ka-"

Naruto terjatuh dengan Samui yang ada diatasnya

 **duagh** "ittee... hei kenapa aku dipukul"

Tanpa babibu Samui dengan keras menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Itu karena kau bodoh"

Samui menjawab dengan kalem

"dan ini"

(Samui mengecup puncak kepala Naruto)

"Karena perbuatan bodohmu yang lain.

" Samui.."

Naruto agak kaget dengan perlakuan Samui padanya.

"Masuklah Naruto, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu, aku tau kalu lapar".

"Ngomong-ngomong Samui, kenapa kau bisa masuk ke dalam apartemenku **lagi** , -_- , aku yakinnn sekali pintunya sudaah aku kunci?"

Naruto bertanya dengan curiga.

"A ano...etto ne , aha ahaahahaha"

Samui salah tingkah dengan senyum yang dipaksakan

"-_- , jangan bilang kunci yang waktu itu benar benar duplikat kunci apartemenku?"

Naruto bertanya dengan wajah datar.

"Anu Naruto aku baru ingat kalau aku ada keperluan mendada-"

"0_0 Dan kenapa flash di Hp mu menyala Samui, ah jangan jangan-"

" Jaa nee Naruto"

 **Blam...** dngan cepat Samui keluar dan membanting pintu apartemen Naruto

"SAMUIIIIIIIII"

Teriakan yang sangat kerass keluar dari mulut naruto

.

.

.

.

"SEMUANYAAA! Pahlawan yang telah memusnahkan mini bos Anko Mitarasi TELAH TIBAAA!"

Teriak Sauke dengan hebohnya

"... Apa apaan, ini 0_0?"

"Dengan gagah berani, ia berlari menyelamatkan seorang gadis. meskipun nanti ia akan dipukuli sampai mati oleh geng Akeno Senpai.

Dengan gagah berani dan tak peduli dengan masa depannya, ia mengirim Anko Mitarasi yang suka menindas ke rumah sakit. Dengan gagah berani, ia akan mengorbankan tubuh dan jiwanya!"

Sasuke masih berteriak teriak seenaknya sendiri

"Makanya, ini apaan sih, dan siapa yang akan dipukuli sampai mati itu haa"!"?

Naruto menyahut tetapi tidak dihiraukan

"Untuk keberaniannya yang telah membuat Kemarin banyak jam kosong karena kehebohannya! Nyanyikan lagu kehormatan untuk pahlawan Konoha High School!".

 **jduag...,**

"ITTTEEEEEEIIIIII"

Naruto memukul kepala Sasuke dengan sangat keras

"Ngomong lagi akan ku patahkan tanganmu" Naruto berbicara dengan tatapan membunuh

"hmmpp"

Sasuke langsung bungkam seketika

" Tenang saja Naruto aku Sasuke dan Shikamaru akan membantumu saat nanti kau berhadapan dengan geng Akeno Senpai, benarkan teman teman?"

Lee berbicara dengan semangat yang tinggi

"tentu"

ucap Sasuke dan sikamaru secara bersamaan"Kalian..."

'Aku terharu. Kalian memang sahabatku yang sesungguhnya, aku sangat mempercayai kalian.

Kalian benar benar tidak tergantikan'

"Dengan doa tentunya"

ucap mereka bertiga kompak

 **gubrakk**

Narutopun terjungkal kebelakang dengan alis yang berkedut.

'aku menyesal percaya pada kalian'

.

.

.

.

.

 **pluk...,** "Are apa ini... Surat"

Naruto menjatuhkan sura dari dalam tasnya saat akan mengambil buku

*Datanglah ke belakang sekolah saat pulang nanti-

"apa, ini pasti surat cinta yang legendaris itu"

belum selesai membaca, Naruto sudah mengambil kesimpulan sendiri

-dan akan kupatahkan lengan, kaki bahkan kepalamu*

 **pertanda** **¥Akeno¥"**

"aaaahh"

Mendadak muka naruto memucat

.

.

.

.

.

-Bersambung-

.

Read and Review

Terimakasih pada Senpai senpai yang sudah mau mereview dan memberi masukan pada saya, saya masih butuh bayak masukan dari senpai senpai sekalian, jadi tolong berikan saya lebih banyak review

saya sangat berterimakasih,

Balasan Review

Terimakasih

Natsu489

ini dah lanjut Natsu san

Aizen L sousuke

ini sudah lanjut Aizen san

Mangetsu-kun

terimakasih masukannya saya akan berusaha agar fic ini mudah dipahami,

Kuro XI V IX

ini dah lanjut

terima kasih usah review, kalo senpai mau memberi masukan saya akan sangat senang lagi_

ajidarkangel

charanya udah keluar dari ch 1 kok. hihihi

Kitsune857

silahkan _

Paijo Payah

ini dah lanjut senpai

.980

ini dah lanjut adam san

I

terimakasih, akan saya usahakan.


	4. Chapter 4

**—Sweet School—**

Disclaimer :

Naruto Mashashi Kishimoto Highschool DxD Ichie Shibumi

Rated : M

.

.

"Naruto" = bicara

'Naruto' = batin,pikiran

.

.

— Sweet School —

\- Bagian 4 -

— [IV] —

Sabtu.. Adalah Hari ke enam jika dihitung dari senin, Biasanya aku akan sangat senang saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, apalagi hari sabtu, aku akan langsung pulang dan menghabiskan waktu untuk sekedar bermalas malasan sampai larut.

Tapi hari ini, aku merasa sangat sangat sangat tidak baik,

 **xxxXxxx**

Di Belakang Sekolah

'Sialnya aku, sialnya aku, sialnya aku, sialnya aku,' Naruto berjalan sambil terus menggerutu merutuki nasib sialnya, tanpa sadar Naruto sudah sampai pada tempat tujuannya belakang sekolah

Ia berhenti sejenak melihat sekitar dari balik tembok.

Sepi, tidak ada orang sama sekali, hanya belakang sekolah yang kosong.

'Lucky.., tidak ada siapa siapa disini, sepertinya Akeno-senpai tidak jadi datang, atau mungkin lupa..., ahh yang penting aku bisa pulang sekarang.' Masih mengintip dari balik tembok dengan muka yang lega.

"Ara, jenis kelamin, sedang apa kau disini?, tingkahmu sangat mencurigakan." Dari belakang Naruto muncul seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan senyum aneh yang bertanya pada Naruto.

"Ah senpai kau membuatku kaget, kenapa kau disini?." 'Dan kenapa orang ini membawa banyak borgol segala -_- .' Naruto malah balik bertanya pada orang itu

" Hui kenapa malah balik nanya!, ah sudahlah, aku sedang menunggu seseorang yang sudah menghajar orangku, lihat aku sudah menyiapkan banyak borgol, fufufu." Senpai itu menunjukkan borgol dengan senyum yang menyeramkan seakan sangat tidak sabar ingin menyiksa orang yang ditunggunya.

'apa semenyenangkan itu menyiksa seseorang, dan darimana dia mendapatkan borgol borgol itu.' Naruto Sweetdrop mendengar penelasan Senpai itu.

"Jadi..., sedang apa kau disini jenis kalamin?," Senpai itu bertanya dengan tidak menghilangkan senyumannya.

"Aku sedang-" 'tunggu'. Dia menunggu seseorang yang menghajar orangnya, jangan jangan dia A-akeno' Naruto menghentikan ucapannya seakan baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Se-sedang mencari angin saja senpai. Ngomong ngomong senpai dari dulu aku belum tau namamu, kalau boleh tau namamu siapa senpai?" Naruto berbicara dengan grogi.

"Ara ara namaku" berhenti sejanak, mengerling ke arah Naruto, "Sampai grogi begitu, apa kau sudah mulai tertarik padaku fufufu. Baiklah aku Himejima akeno, salam kenal Na-ru-to-chan" Sambil merangkul Naruto dari samping.

Bagaikan tersambar petir Naruto membeku mendengar nama dari senpai yang saat ini sedang merangkulnya

"sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu senpai, aku harus pergi." Naruto bergegas akan meninggalkan senpai yang ternyata adalah Akeno.

"Apa yang kau lakukan aneekiii, kau mau membiarkan orang yang menghajar Anko pergi begitu saja!"

Seorang berlari ke arah Naruto dan Akeno dengan buru buru.

 **Naruto POV**

Ah siaaall, aku harus cepat cepat pergi, Akeno-senpai sangat menyeramkan, dia bukan tandinganku.

"Jaa Senpai-" **Clek**

Are apa inii!, dia memborgolku pada tiaang!, uwahh bagaimana inii apa aku akan berakir disini. Sasukee, Lee, Shikamaruu tolong akuu!.

"Fu fu fu, aku tidak menyangka cowok manis sepertimu berani menyakiti orangku, memangnya apa yang dilakukan Anko padamu?" Akeno berbicara dengan jarak yang sangat dekat denganku, tiap kata yang dikeluarkannya terdengar seperti seorang psykopat yang suka menyiksa mangsanya.

 **POV end**

'Seraaam!, kenapa aku bisa masuk dalam keadaan ini. kuatkan dirimu Naruto ini demi Sara, demi Sara' Naruto berbicara dalam hati

"Are, Naruto-kun, kenapa diam, apa kau tidak mendengarku, apa perlu kutusuk telingamu-"

"A-aku dengar Senpai, tidak perlu menusukku" Terdiam sejenak memikirkan kata yang akan Naruto ungkapkan untuk membela sepupunya

"Aku.. tidak terima dengan perlakuan Anko pada sepupuku, dia membully sepupuku, dia bahkan tidak ragu untuk memukul sepupuku" Dengan berani dan sedikit teriak Naruto menjawabnya.

Hening...,Baik Naruto maupun akeno tidak ada yang bersuara selama beberapa saat.

"Benarkah itu, Mabui?!" Akeno bertanya pada gadis berambut putih yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

"i-itu memang benar Aneeki, t-tapi bukankah yang dilakukannya pada Anko itu sudah keterlaluan-"

"Keterlaluan kau bilang, lalu YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA SARA ITU APA TIDAK KETERLALUAN HAH?!"

Emosi, itulah yang Naruto rasakan saat ini. Dibandingkan dengan apa yang mereka lakukan pada Sara itu belum sebanding.

"hm, jadi begitu" Akeno diam sebentar lalu melanjutkan "Pergi dari sini Mabui, akan kuurus sisanya" dengan nada yang datar

"Hai, Aneeki" Mabui pergi menjauh dari Akeno dan Naruto.

 **Naruto POV**

Diam, baik aku dan Akeno tidak ada yang membuka suara, sangat sepi disini aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara nafas dan jantungku.

Entah kenapa waktu berjalan lambat menurutku, dan entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak, apa dia menrencanakan sesuatu yang buruk padaku.

"Ehem" Ia berdehem pelan lalu melanjutkan "umm..., hahh gomenasai. aku benar benar tidak tau jika kejadiannya seperti itu. Mabui tidak menjelaskan seperti itu, tapi aku pasti akan menghukum mereka, jadi aku benar benar minta maaf"

Maaf, dia meminta maaf bahkan membungkuk di depanku, ku kira aku akan disiksa olehnya, ternyata dia bukan orang jahat. Ah harus bagaimana aku menyikapinya!

"Ano eto..," Diam, aku masih bingung bagaimana menyikapi Akeno-Senpai ini. "Tidak perlu minta maaf senpai, lagipula ini bukan salahmu senpai. Tapi kumohon senpai, tolong agar sepupuku tidak diganggu lagi." Apa perkataanku sudah bagus, aku sudah menyusun kata kata sebaik mungkin yang kubisa.

Dengan senyum dia menjawab "Tentu Naruto-kun, aku janji akan menjaga orangku. Jadi hubungan kita masih berlanjut kan" ucapnya sambil memegang tangan kananku.

"Te-tentu." Meskipun aku tidak tau apa yang dimaksudnya dengan hubungan, daripada menjawabnya dengan 'Hubungan apa yang kau maksud senpai' dan malah memperpanjang percakapan, opsi kata 'tentu' lah yang kupilih.

"Ngomong ngomong senpai bisa kau melepas borgolnya"

"Tentu saja Naruto-kun" Lega, itulah kurasakan saat ini, ingin rasanya aku menghela nafas sepanjang panjangnya.

 **End POV**

"Trimakasih sen-" Clek "-pai. Are, tunggu Senpai kenapa malah tanganku yang lain malah kau borgol jugaa!" Bukannya melepas borgol Naruto Akeno malah memborgol tangan yang lain milik Naruto.

"Tenang saja Naruto-kun, ini bukannya aku mau macam-macam padamu, aku hanya ingin mengetes borgolgu saja kok." menatap Naruto dengan intens, lalu melanjutkan. "Lagipula aku hanya tertarik pada cewek... mungkin"

'Hoi-hoi, kenapa tidak kau tes pada dirimu sendiri saja senpai somplak, aku mau pulaanggg!' Naruto berteriak dalam hati. "Akeno-Senpai, bisa lakukan pengetesannya lain kali saja, aku ada urusan, aku juga mau ke toilet"

"Fufufu, benarkah, kenapa tidak lakukan disini saja." memandang Naruto dengan antusias, "Aku juga ingin tau bagaimana Naru-em, maksudku laki-laki kencing." Lanjut Akeno.

'Somplak, ni orang beneran somplak, Siapapun tolo-, oi oi dia beneran mau melepas celanaku!.'

"Tunggu senpai, kalau kau lanjutkan aku akan teria-AAAKKK" Mengabaikan kata kata Naruto, dengan kasar Akeno menarik ikat pinggang Naruto.

 **Sreet**

"GYAA!" Dengan tarikan akhir Akeno berhasil melucuti celana sekolah Naruto, sekarang hanya ada celana boxer yang dikenakan pada bagian bawah Naruto,dan Akeno sudah bersiap untuk melepasnya.

"TUNGGU SNPAIIII!, GYAAA!

"STOOOOPP!." Bughh Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang diketahui bernama Samui, berlari memghampiri Akeno dan menubruknya dengan kuat hingga akeno terseret kesamping.

"Itte, Apa yang kau lakukan ha!" Seakan tidak terima dengan perlakuan Samui, Akeno membentak Samui dengan glarenya.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya a-a-aapa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto-" Sambil melirik lirik Naruto lalu melanjutkan. "-preman mesum ero no jutsu?

'panggilan macam apa itu' Akeno dan Naruto bersweetdrop ria.

"Hahh, baiklah baiklah aku yang salah. Nee Naruto-kun, lain kali kita lanjutkan ya, Jaa Naruto" dengan senyum anehnya dia melemparkan kunci pada Samui, lalu bergegas pergi.

"Hahhh selamaatt, oh Samui jasamu akan selalu kukenang didalam hatiku sampai nanti sore" Naruto tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Hui, cepet amat jasaku hilang dari hatimu" Sweetdrop "Ah sudahlah, akan kulepaskan borgolnya-" Diam, entah apa yang terpikir di otak Samui dia malah diam tak bergeming dari hadapan Naruto.

"Samui, oi Samui, kau kenapa Samui jangan membuatku cemas." Bukan cemas karena Samui, Naruto hanya cemas, jika sampai nanti tidak ada yang melepas borgolnya.

"Ahh, kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau yang ada di depanku ini adalah narutooo. Dan sekarang dia sedang tidak berdaya dengan kedua tangan yang terikat borgol hehehe" berhenti sejenak lalu melanjutkan "Ini adalah kesempatan super duper langka yang diberikan Kami-Sama padaku karena jadi gadis yang baik" Sambil mengambil handphone dari sakunya.

"Oi Samui, aku tidak tau apa yang kau ocehkan panjang lebar tadi, tapi bisakah kau melepaskan borgol ini dari tanganku, aku sudah capek-"

 **Ckrek** **ckrek ckrek ckrek**

"kyaa, foto Naruto-kun yang super erotis berhasil didapat, ohh maaf Naruto-kun tolong tahan sebentar, aku mau mengirim foto foto ini ke emailku agar tidak hilang... yosshha selesai."

"Bisa tolong cepat bukakan borgolnya Samui" walaupun urat kemarahan sudah banyak tercetak di wajahnya, Naruto tetap memasang senyuman seramaah mungkin agar Samui melepas borgolnya. Mungkin Naruto berfikir daripada teriak teriak memarahi samui yang hanya menghabiskan tenaga, lebih baik tunggu sampai ia bebas dari borgol dan memberi pelajaran pada Samui nanti.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun" Berjalan lebih dekat kearah Naruto, berhenti tepat di depan wajah Naruto, laluu... jongkok.

 **Ndus ndus** **Duagh** "itteeeee-" **grep** Naruto menendang kepala Samui, lalu dengan cepat dia mengapit kepala Samui dari belakang dengan kedua kakinya yang bebas.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan hah!, apa kau sudah bosan hidup Samui!" Naruto bertanya dengan kaki yang masih mengunci kepala Samui.

"Bwahh, maaf Naruto aku hanya penasaran dengan aromanya saja"

 **Ndus ndus .. Kretek** **.** "Akkh, patah Naruto, leherku bisa patah!. Ini bukan salahku Naruto, kebetulan saja barangmu ini ada didekat kepalaku, dan kebetulan juga karena kau berkeringat arom-" **Kretek** "Akh, baiklah baiklah, akan kulepaskan sungguh aku janjiii"

Samui segera melepaskan kedua borgol yang mengunci Naruto. "hah, ahirnya aku bebas juga dari dari borgol borgol ini." Sambil melemaskan tangannya lalu melanjutkan "Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan padamu Samui?, are, KEMANA KAU SAMUI." Ternyata samui sudah tidak ada di dekat Naruto :v .

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **17:02**

'Ahirnya aku bisa pulang. Ini benar benar hari yang berat, saat sampai dirumah nanti, aku akan tidur sampai besok siang, dan lagi Samui akan menginap di rumah teman ceweknya yang artinya tidak akan ada pengganggu lagi yossha.' Diperjalanan pulang Naruto senyum senyum sendiri. Tanpa sadar dia sudah sampai di apartemennya. "akhirnya sampai."

"Hiks hiks hiks" Samar samar terdengar suara isakan dari arah apartemen naruto.

"H-hoi hoi, dalam kehidupanku tidak ada genre Supernatural bukan, kenapa ada suara isakan di apartemenku" Dengan perlahan dan sangat was was, Naruto mulai mendekat ke ruang apartemennya, "Hiks hiks hiks" suara isakan itu semakin jelas terdengar. Narutopun semakin mendekat, terlihat seorang perempuan dengan rambut panjang merahnya, sedang duduk memeluk kedua lututnya di samping pintu apartemen naruto.

Seakan mengenali sosok itu Naruto langsung bergegas menghampirinya. "Saraa.." sosok itu ternyata adalah Sara, sepupu Naruto, orang yang sangat berharga bagi Naruto.

"Na..ruto-kun" Dengan masih terisak sara mencoba bangun dan memeluk Naruto.

 **Greb**

.

.

.

.

.

-Bersambung-

.

.

.

Read and Review

Terimakasih pada Senpai senpai yang sudah mau mereview dan memberi masukan pada saya, saya masih butuh bayak masukan dari senpai senpai sekalian, jadi tolong berikan saya lebih banyak review

Dan maaf belum bisa bales review T_T


	5. Chapter 5

—Sweet School—

Disclaimer :

Naruto Mashashi Kishimoto Highschool DxD Ichie Shibumi

Rated : M

.

.

"Naruto" = bicara

'Naruto' = batin/pikiran

 **Naruto** = lainnya

.

.

— Sweet School —

\- Bagian 5 -

— [V] —

"Hiks hiks hiks" Samar samar terdengar suara isakan dari arah apartemen naruto.

"H-hoi hoi, dalam kehidupanku tidak ada genre Supernatural bukan, kenapa ada suara isakan di apartemenku" Dengan perlahan dan sangat was was, Naruto mulai mendekat ke ruang apartemennya, "Hiks hiks hiks" suara isakan itu semakin jelas terdengar. Narutopun semakin mendekat, terlihat seorang perempuan dengan rambut panjang merahnya, sedang duduk memeluk kedua lututnya di samping pintu apartemen naruto.

Seakan mengenali sosok itu Naruto langsung bergegas menghampirinya. "Saraa.." sosok itu ternyata adalah Sara, sepupu Naruto, orang yang sangat berharga bagi Naruto.

"Na..ruto-kun" Dengan masih terisak sara mencoba bangun dan memeluk Naruto.

 **Greb**

Naruto hanya diam menerima perlakuan Sara. Sarah memeluk Naruto erat seakan tidak mau kehilangan sosok yang ia peluk itu. "Aku sangat kawatir Naruto-kun hiks, kau tidak papa kan?, Akeno-Senpai tidak berbuat buruk kepadamu kan?" Dengan disertai isakan Sara bertanya drngan hawatir.

'Ahh, rupanya dia menghawatirkanku ya' kata Naruto dalam hati "Tidak papa kok, kami hanya bicara baik baik kok. Tidak perlu cemas Sara" Naruto berkata sambil mengelus kepala Sara dengan lembut.

"Benarkah, kau tidak bohong kan?" Melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto dan menatap Naruto.

"Iyaa. Lihat aku sama sekali tidak terluka kan?, itu artinya aku baik baik saja"

"Syukurlah" Terdiam sejenak lalu melanjutkan "Terima kasih Naruto-kun, Terimakasih telah membelaku, terimakasih telah menjadi penolongku, terimakasih telah-"

 **pluk**

Naruto menepuk kepala Sara pelan dengan senyum yang dibuat sehangat mungkin "iya iya Sara, Seharusnya akulah yang harus berterimakasih karena dulu kau sudah banyaaak sekali menolongku. Lagipula kita ini sepupu, jadi jika salah satu dari kita kesusahan kita harus saling menolong, benar kan"

"um" Sara mengangguk setuju. Menit demi menit pun terus berlalu, Naruto dan Sara masih terus berbincang bincang dan tidak jarang juga mereka bercanda untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Naruto. Aku benar benar sangat berterimakasih untuk segalanya, dan juga ini sudah larut sebaiknya aku pulang"

"Pulang?. Kau yakin tidak mau menginap?"

"Lain kali saja Naruto-kun, lagian aku juga belum menyiapkan buku bukuku untuk besok"

"Baiklah kalu begitu aku antar"

"Tidak perl-"

"Kalau menolak akan kugendong dengan paksa"

"Ba-baiklah" memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah malu

Narutopun mengantarkan Sara pulang. Setelah mengantar Sara naruto mampir ke minimarket untuk membeli ramen cup untuk makan malamnya.

 **xxXxx**

'Hahh benar benar hari yang melelahkan. Akhirnya sampai juga di apartemen ku, setelah makan nanti aku akan langsung tidur hingga besok siang' Naruto terus berjalan menuju apartemennya

"hiks hiks hiks" Lagi lagi terdengar suara isakan tangis perempuan dari apartemen yang Naruto tempati

 **Sweetdrop**

bukannya takut atau apa Naruto malah bersweetdrop ria di depan apartemennya

"Jika yang menangis hantu akan kusiksa sampai hilang, dan jika yang menangis itu orang iseng akan kujitak kepalanya 3 kali" Kata Naruto yang memang sudah lelah ingin istirahat.

Narutopun mendekati asal suara itu, Naruto semakin mendekat, di depan apartemennya terlihat seorang gadis berambut kuning pendek sedang menangis di depan apartemennya.

Seakan mengenali sosok itu, Narutopun menghampirinya. "Samui" Sosok itu ternyata adalah Samui, tetangga Naruto yang menjengkelkan

"Na..ruto-kun" Dengan cepat Samui bangun dan mencoba memeluk Naruto.

 **duak duak duak**

"IITAAIIII" Samui menggeram kesakitan karena dijitak oleh Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Samui?" Seakan tidak terjadi apa apa, Naruto bertanya dengan datar sambil membuka kunci pintu apartemennya.

"Kau jahat Naruto-kun. Gadis tadi saja kau ijinkan memelukmu, lagian dia itu siapa Naruto-kunn, kenapa kalian dekat sekali" Protes Samui pada Naruto

"Kau nguping Samui?"

"Tidak, aku melihat kalian bermesraan dari sana. Siapa dia NARUTOO?

"Hahh dia sepupuku Samui, dia sedang ada masalah. Tapi itu sudah baik baik saja" Bicara sambil memasuki apartemennya, diikuti oleh Samui.

"Benarkah?. Kukira dia pacarmu"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia pacarku?"

"Kalau dia pacarmu, aku tidak akan bisa macam macam denganmu lagi, karena kau sudah ada yang punya"

"Kalau memang begitu baguslah. Ahh sudahlah aku mau tidur cepat pergi" Usir Naruto. "Nee Naruto. Temani aku ya, please kali ini sajaa" Samui memohon dengan sungguh sungguh sungguh.

 **Naruto POV**

"Males banget" Tolakku santai. Bukannya aku nggak mau atau apa sih, tapi hari ini aku sudah sangat lelah. Dan lagian ni anak mau ngajak kemana sih. "Memangnya mau kemana Samui?" Tambahku lagi

"Ayolah Naruto Kumohon, kali inii saja. Aku takut Naruto, dirumahku ada suara orang ketawa serem bangettt" Melihatku sebentar lalu melanjutkan. "Sepertinya ada hantu nyasar deh. Jadi, kumohon Naruto tidurlah dirumahku ya, kumohon" Mohonnya dengan serius.

Sepertinya Samui memang serius, jika memang benar aku juga tidak mau berurusan dengan hal hal seperti itu. Bukannya apa, aku juga tidak terlalu berani dengan hal hal semacam itu.

"Kau serius Samui, kau tidak bohong kan. Memangnya yang namanya hantu itu ada?" Tanyaku memastikan. Bukannya aku tidak padanya sih, hanya saja dia ini memang jahil.

"Benerann Naruto. Ayolah temani aku malam inii saja, kau juga akan mendengarnya sendiri nanti" jelasnya dengan serius

"Ti-tidak terimakasih, aku percaya padamu kok, sebaiknya kau saja yang tidur disini" Ucapku sedikit gagap. Baiklah aku akui, aku takut dengan hal hal begini. Kalian puas.

"Benarkah?. Terimakasih Naruto" Ucapnya dengan senang. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, aku dan Samui pun memutuskan untuk segera tidur.

Kubaringkan tubuhku di ranjang tempat tidurku yang nyaman ini. yahh, dari tadi sebenarnya aku sudah sangat mengantuk sih. Aku yakin jika aku memejamkan mataku sebentar saja, aku pasti sudah berada di alam mimpiku.

Samui pun ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di kasurku yang memang lumayan besar ini, kulihat dia memiringkan tubuhnya kearahku sambil tersenyum aneh ke arahku...

Tunggu dulu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI HAA?!"

"Tentu saja tidur, memangnya ngapin lagi"

"Kau tidur dibawah sana, pakai futon itu"

"iya-iya bawel" Dia turun dari ranjangku lalu mengambil futon dan tidur. Akupun ikut tertidur dan menyelam ke alam mimpiku.

 **POV End**

 **Kamar Naruto. Pukul 05:46 pagi.**

"Ahn ahh Narutohh, ahh dameh Narutohh Ahnn" Terdengar Suara samui yang sedang mendesah keenakan di kamar Naruto.

"Ahhn Narutoohhh" Ternyata Naruto sedang tertidur sambil memeluk Samui, dengan posisi Kaki menyusup diantara kedua kaki samui dan tangan yang memegang oppai milik Samui.

"emmhnn uhh uhh uhhn Narutoh" Samar samar Naruto mendengar suara desahan samui dan perlahan membuka matanya.

10%

30%

60%

1000%

"Gyaaahaaa" Dengan cepat Naruto menjauh dari Samui "A-a-apa ya-ya-yang kau lakukan Samui dan kenapa aku bisa tidur dibawahh" Dengan gagap dan muka yang memerah, Naruto bertanya pada samui.

"Kau sendiri yang menggrape-grape tubuhku dengan Nafsu, kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku" Ujar Samui dengan mula horninya.

"Lihat. Kau membuat bagian ini sangat basah Naruto" Sambil menunjuk bagian kewanitaannya

 **Blush**

"Ti-tidak mungkin" Sanggah naruto dengan muka yang sudah merah padam.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin Narutohh, hora kau tau lebenarannya kan" Merangkak ke arah Naruto dengan erotis, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa terdiam malu.

"Hora Naruto-kun setelah melakukan hal seperti itu pada seorang gadis, seharusnya kau meminta maaf bukan?" Samui berbisik pelan di telinga Naruto

"Ma-maaf" Entah karena malu atau apa, Naruto hanya bisa menuruti perkataan Samui.

"Kyaaaa, Naruto-kun kawaiii" Samui berteriak teriak geje sambil memeluk bagian kepala Naruto dengan erat.

"Swamwui in ...sak-"

(Samui ini sesak)

"Kyaa, tadi itu sangat nikmat Narutoo. Aku sampai klimaks begini

"Swamwuii-"

"Kyaaa-"

 **Brukk** "ahnn" **duag duag**

ITTAAAIIII" Naruto membanting Samui kekasurnya lalu menjitaknya. "Mau lagi" Naruto berkata dengan datar.

"T-tidak Naruto, itu sudah cukup kok" Ujar Samui sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol. "Anoo Naruto" Melirik lirik bgian bawah Naruto dengan pipi bersemu merah lalu melanjutkan "aku tidak tau jika itumu sebesar itu" Samui menunjuk bagian bawah Naruto.

 **Bluss**

"Bwaah" Karena malu tanpa pikir panjang Naruto berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Hihihihi Naruto-kun Kawaii"

Dan minggu pagi Naruto dihadiahi hal hal manis.. Ah maaf mungkin maksudku mesum oleh Author-Sama yang sangat baik hatinya. n_n

xxXxx

 **Pukul 07:01**

Setelah Naruto berjuang mati matian menahan malu karena insiden pagi tadi, Naruto dan Samui mengecek Ke tempat Samui Untuk melihat apa yang didengar oleh Samui Semalam.

Dan ternyata suara seram itu berasal dari ringtone HandPhone teman samui yang tertinggal di apartemennya. Dan setelah terjadi cekcok ringan, merekapun memutuskan untuk sarapan di apartemen Naruto

"Sudah kubilang kan hantu itu tidak ada"

"Iya iya Naruto, lagian inikan salahnya Koneko yang memasang Ringtone seram di HandPhonenya, pake ditinggal dirumahku lagi"

"Kunyah dulu makananmu Samui"

"Tapi berkat Koneko, kita jadi bisa mengalami kejadian manis tadi pagi kan?" Samui tersenyum menggoda Naruto

"D-diam" Naruto berlagak cuek dengan terus memakan sarapannya. "Setelah makan cepat pulang, aku mau tidur" Lanjut Naruto.

"Kalau mau tidur, tidur saja Naruto. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kok" Ujar Samui santai "Daripada tidur, lebih baik kita keluar saja yuk?" Ajak Samui.

"Lain kali saja Samu-"

"Kudengar ada kedai ramen enak yang baru buka di dekat Sekolah lo" Potong Samui cepat.

"Baiklah ayo pergi" Naruto berubah pikuran dengan cepat. Samui pun Sweetdrop melihat Naruto yang berubah pikiran dengan cepat. Dari dulu Naruto memang sangat suka dengan ramen, dia selalu mencoba setiap kedai ramen yang ia temui. Mendengar ada kedai ramen yang baru buka tentu saja Naruto tertarik untuk mencobanya.

Jarak antara apartemen dan Sekolah Mereka tidak jauh jauh amat, mereka berjalan kaki menuju kedai ramen itu.

"Darimana kau tau ada kedai ramen disana Samui?" Naruto memulai pembicaraan. "Dari Koneko, dia ju...ga suk..a-"

 **Bruk**

"SAMUII, oi Samui kau kenapa?. Oi jangan bercanda Samui"

.

.

.

.

.

-Bersambung-

.

.

.

Read and Review

Hii para senpai senpaiku dan reader sekalian. Saya kembali lagi untuk meneruskan imajinasi saya di Fanfic Sweet School ini ^_^

Buat yang pengen ngasih saran dan masukan saya persilahkan, saya malah senang jika ada yang mau memberi masukan.

Dan juga yan sudah follow, fav, review, dan memberikan saya masukan juga semangat saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

— **Sweet School** —

Disclaimer :

Naruto Mashashi Kishimoto Highschool DxD Ichie Shibumi

Rated : M

.

.

"Naruto" = bicara

'Naruto' = batin/pikiran

Naruto = lainnya

.

.

— **Sweet School** —

\- Bagian 6 -

— [VI] —

"Kudengar ada kedai ramen enak yang baru buka di dekat Sekolah lo" Potong Samui cepat.

"Baiklah ayo pergi" Naruto berubah pikuran dengan cepat. Samui pun Sweetdrop melihat Naruto yang berubah pikiran dengan cepat. Dari dulu Naruto memang sangat suka dengan ramen, dia selalu mencoba setiap kedai ramen yang ia temui. Mendengar ada kedai ramen yang baru buka tentu saja Naruto tertarik untuk mencobanya.

Jarak antara apartemen dan Sekolah Mereka tidak jauh jauh amat, mereka berjalan kaki menuju kedai ramen itu.

"Darimana kau tau ada kedai ramen yang baru buka disana Samui?" Naruto memulai pembicaraan. "Dari Koneko, dia ju...ga suk..a-"

 **Bruk**

"SAMUII, oi Samui kau kenapa?. Oi jangan bercanda Samui" Entah apa yang terjadi, Samui tiba tiba saja ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Untung saja Naruto berjalan berdekatan dengan Samui, sehingga bisa menangkapnya.

"Oi Samui, oh sial kenapa denganmu Samui"

Ujar Naruto panik

 **xxxXxxx**

 **Di Apartemen Samui**. **Pukul 16:00**

 **Samui POV**

"enggh" Lenguhku pelan. Are apa yang kulakukan di tempat tidur, bukankah tadi aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke kedai ramen.

"Naruto?, apa yang dilakukannya, kenapa dia tidur disana, ohh manisnya" Ujarku sedikit bingung. Bagaimana tidak, Naruto yang judes itu mana mungkin mau tidur dirumahku. Kuajak keluar saja susahya minta ampun.

"Ahh, Samui akhirnya kau bangun juga. Bagaimana keadaanmu. Ini aku bawakan obat?" Ujar Mikoto-San kawatir. Dia adalah teman dekat ibuku yang tinggal di dekat apartemen, bisa dibilang Mikoto-san ini adalah tetanggaku, ah maksutku tetanggaku juga Naruto. Dia ini sangat baik pada kami berdua. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Makoto-san disini

"Ahh ano etto, aku memang agak kurang sehat tapi, dari mana Mikoto-san tau" Aku bertanya pada Mikoto-san dengan bingung.

"Ara, kau demam, tadi kau pingsan Samui" Kata Mikoto-san dengan senyum lembut. Ah jadi begitu aku memang kurang sehat dari pagi sih. "Ahh, kalau begitu terimakasih banyak telah merawat saya Mikoto-san"

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih kepadaku, seharusnya kau berterimakasih pada Naruto. Kau tau saat kau pingsan tadi, dia menggendongmu kemari lo"

"Benarkah?, mana mungkin Naruto bodoh itu mau menggendongku"

"Ara, kau tanya saja pada Naruto nanti. Sekarang istirahatlah, dan jangan lupa minum obatmu. Bibi pulang dulu ya jaa"

"Baik Mikoto-san, sekali lagi terimakasih" Ujarku berterimakasih. Mikoto-san pun tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan apartemenku. "Are, Naruto masih belum bangun, sebaiknya kubangunkan saja" Aku bangun dari ranjangku menuju sofa yang ada di pojokan kamarku tempat Naruto tidur.

Ohh, melihat wajah lucu nya yang sedang tidur membiatku tidak tega membangunkannya. "Ooi Naruto bangun, ini sudah sore lo" Aku menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Naruto pelan.

"Engh" Dia melenguh pelan, sambil mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya. "Kau sudah sadar Samui. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanyanya bangun dari tidur. "Hehe, aku sudah lebih baik Naruto. hehehe, senangnya melihat kau perhatian denganku" Ujarku menggodanya

"Siapa yang perhatian, aku hanya tanya saja" Katanya dengan mengalihkan tatapannya dariku. Hmm, jangan jangan Naruto ini memang tsundere, kyaa lucunya.

 **POV End**

"Oh iya Naruto, Terimakasih ya telah menggendongku kemari. Oh romantisnya, kau pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan ku ya hihihi" Samui mencoba menggoda Naruto. Sepertinya Samui belum puas menggoda Naruto, lagian melihat Naruto yang seperti ini memang sangat jarang.

"S-siapa bilang aku menggendongmu, aku-"

"Mikoto-san yang bilang, katanya kau menggendongku sampai sini, oh so sweet" Samui memotong perkataan Naruto. "Aku hanya mengetes kemampuan tubuhku, untuk mengangkat yang berat-berat" Kata Naruto menyeringai.

"APA KAU BILANG!. Jadi maksudmu aku ini gendut begitu" Samui memprotes perkataan Naruto. Memang semua perempuan itu sangat sensitif dengan hal hal yang berkaitan dengan berat badan, jadi wajar saja Samui sedikit marah dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, kau sendiri kan yang bilang" Naruto menyeringai puas. "Ap-.. KEMARI KAU NARUTOOO" Samui mengambil tongkat baseball dan berlari kearah Naruto. "Tu-tunggu Samui, aku akan mati jika- Gyaaha" Naruto berlari keluar dari kamar samui, Samuipun mengejarnya dengan membawa tongkat baseball ditangannya.

"Tunggu Samui, aku akan mati jika terkena itu. Kau ini sedang sakit cepat tidur sana, lagian kau memang berat kok" Bukannya minta maaf Naruto malah mengatai Samui lagi. "APA!" Samui bertambah marah, dia mengejar Naruto lagi tapi tetap saja tidak kena. Mungkin karena Samui kurang sehat.

"Hah hah hah hah" Samui berkeringat banyak dengan nafas yang terengah engah. "Lihatkan kau sudah kelelahan. Kau ini sedang sakit cepat tidur sana hus hus" Usir naruto.

Samui terdiam, sepertinya dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu. "Fufufu jadi begitu ya, cepat minta maaf padaku atau ku buat kau menyesal"

"Ogah banget, lagian kau juga tidak bisa apa apa" Naruto menjawab dengan cuek. "Baiklah, jangan menyesal ya" Samui menyeringai lalu ia membuka dua kancing bajunya bagian atas "A-apa yang mau kau lakukan ha!" Samui hanya tersenyum ke arah Naruto

"KYAAHN, AHN TUNGGU NARUTOH AHN-hmp"

 **BRUK**

Tanpa diduga Samui malah mendesah dengan sedikit keras seakan ingin didengar seluruh orang. Tapi dengan cepat Naruto berlari kearah samui dan membekapnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan perempuan gila, kau ingin aku mati dipukuli orang orang karena dikira memperkosamu ha!" Ujar Naruto Kesal.

"Hmmp hmmp" Samui mencoba bicara, tetapi tidak bisa karena dibekap oleh tangan Naruto. Samui sedang terbaring dilantai dengan Naruto diatasnya sedang mengunci kedua tangan diatas kepala samui dengan tangan kanan, dan membekap mulut samui dengan tangan kiri. "Hmp hmp"

Naruto melepas tangan kirinya "AHN NARU-hmp" Naruto membekap mulut samui lagi "Hentikan Samuii. Baik baik aku minta maaf, kau tidak berat kok, jadi kumohon diamlah Samui" Ujar Naruto menyesali perkataannya. Bisa panjang urusannya jika sampai tetangga tetangga dengar.

"hmp hmp" Naruto melepas tangan kirinya lagi. "Fufufu, Sekarang kau tau siapa yang lebih berkuasa fufufu" Samui tertawa aneh dengan puas

 **Cklek**

"Samui, kudengar dari Miko-" Seorang perempuan membuka pintu, dia menatap horror melihat mereka berdua. Naruto sedang menindih Samui dengan kedua tangan dikunci diatas kepalanya sedangkan Samui dengan kancing atas yang terbuka dan berkeringat sedang tersenyum. "A-ah maaf sepertinya aku salah tempat" Perempuan itu pergi begitu saja.

Mereka berdua mendadak memucat dan. "TUNGGU IBU" "TUNGGU BIBI" Ucap mereka berdua bersamaan. Merekapun mengejar perempuan yang ternyata adalah ibu dari Samui, untuk menjelaskan kesalah pahaman yang ada.

 **xxxXxxx**

"Jadi begitu ya, kukira kalian sedang.. Ah sudahlah. Um kau tidak ingin memperkenalkan ibu dengan pacarmu Samui"

 **Blush**

"Kami tidak pacaran ibu/bibi" Ucap mereka berdua kompak. Seberani beraninya Samui, dia tetap mempunyai rasa malu jika itu dengan ibunya. "Ibu, ini Naruto tetangga juga adik kelasku dan Naruto, ini ibuku Katerea"

"Ara, jadi Naruto-kun ya. Kalau begitu salam kenal Naruto-kun, dan terimakasih telah menjaga anakku selama ini" Ucap Katerea lembut pada Naruto. "I-ya Katerea-san, Salam kenal" Naruto berkata sedikit grogi. Mereka bertiga terus melanjutkan pembicaraan hingga larut.

Karena memang sudah larut malam Narutopun berpamitan Pada Samui dan ibunya. Sebenarnya Naruto disuruh menginap oleh Ibunya Samui tapi Naruto menolaknya dengan halus. Yah, sebenarnya ibunya samui juga harus pulang sih. Dia juga harus bekerja besok.

Naruto juga harus mempersiapkan diri, bagaimanapun juga dia itu pelajar. Jadi dia harus bersiap untuk menghadapi waktu sekolahnya, apalagi besok adalah hari senin..

.

.

 **xxxXxxx**

.

.

 **Di Apartemen Naruto**. 05:30

 **KRRRRIIIIIIING**

Suara jam weker berdering keras membangunkan sesosok manusia yang sedang terlelap dibalik slimut hangatnya. Seakan tidak mau lepas dari kehangatan slimutnya, dia hanya mengeliarkan tangannya dari balik slimutnya untuk mematikan jam weker itu

 **Naruto POV**

Ini adalah hari senin, awal baru untuk memulai hal hal yang melelahkan. Apa kalian tau, Senin adalah hari kedua dalam satupekan. Kata Senin atauIsnaindiambil daribahasa Arabyang berarti dua.

Nama lain lagi untuk hari ini adalahSoma, yang diambil daribahasa Sanskertadan berartibulan, mirip dengan pengertian dalam bahasa-bahasa diEropa.

Hari Senin adalah hari pertama masuk kerja. Senin juga merupakan hari pertama dalam minggu menurut ISO 8601. Dengan demikian menjadikan jumlah maksimum minggu dalam setahun adalah 54 minggu.

Dan jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku tau semua itu, jawabannya adalah karena aku sangat ingin mengetahui cara untuk membuat senin jadi lebih menyenangkan. Tentu saja mencarinya di internet dan menemukan artikel itu.

Dan apa kalian tau apa yang membuatku lebih sebal lagi. Hari senin ke minggu ada 6 hari sedangkan hari minggu ke senin cuma satu hari -_-. Mengesalkan bukan.

"Hoaam" Aku menggeliat di ranjangku untuk merenggangkan otot ototku yang kaku. "Are, tumben Samui tidak membangunkanku. Ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku mandi saja" aku berjalan kearah kamar mandi bersiap siap untuk sekolah. Bukannya aku menunggu Samui atau apa sih, aku malah senang jika ia tidak menggangu tidurku. Ini hanya terasa berbeda saja.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 06:37. Lebih baik aku berangkat saja. Daripada terlambat dan malah diberi hukuman oleh seito kaichou yang tidak lain adalah Samui. Dia pasti melakukan hal yang aneh aneh.

 **xxxXxxx**

 **Di Konoha High School**

Aku berjalan dengan malas menuju pintu gerbang sekolahku, disana terlihat para murid yang berjalan memasuki gerbang besar Konoha High School dengan para anggota osis yang mengawasi para murid.

"Are, Samui tidak ada disana, apa mungkin dia sedang di toilet. Lebih baik kutanyakan saja" Aku mendekati seorang gadis berkacamata berambut panjang. DiaTsubaki Shinra, ia berkedudukan sebagai fuku kaichou.

"Ano.., Apa kaichou belum datang?" Dia menoleh kearahku, menatapku sebentar. Harus ku akui aku sedikit mengkhawatirkan Samui. Bagaimanapun juga dia itu tinggal sendirian di apartemennya, ditambah lagi kemarin dia sempat pingsan karena demam.

"Be-belum, dia belum datang. Mungkin dia tidak datang hari ini mengingat dia selalu datang paling pagi" Ucapnya grogi. Atau memang dia selalu begitu.

 **POV End**

Naruto terdiam berkutat dengan pikirannya. Seakan sedang memencoba menentukan pilihan yang sulit untuk dipilih. "Owh bukankah itu Naru-chan, woah kau terlihat lebih imut daripada difoto" Seorang Gadis dengan rambut putih sedikit bergelombang, dengan ban osis yang di lengannya menyadarkan Naruto dari pikirannya.

"HAH, Naru- apa?. kau mengenalku" Naruto sedikit dikejutkan oleh gadis itu. 'Apa apaan dia itu, seenaknya memanggilku begitu memangnya aku apaan' Sewot Naruto dalam batin.

"Hihihi tidak juga. perkenalkan aku Momo Hanakai, aku tau kau dari kaichou"

"Hmm, jadi dia sering cerita yang aneh aneh tentangku begitu"

"Tidak juga, kami melihat foto fotomu di Handphone Kaichou dengan folder Naru-chan, hihihi"

"APA.. tunggu apa maksudmu dengan kami"

"Seluruh anggota osis juga sudah melihatnya. Bahkan ada foto saat kau hanya memakai celana super pendek juga lo hihihi"

 **Twitch**

Alis Naruto berkedut kesal mendengarnya, ini benar benar memalukan untuknya. "Hahh, Terimakasih infonya fuku kaicho-san, aku pergi" Bukannya masuk ke sekolah Naruto justru berjalan ke arah sebaliknya dari gerbang sekolah.

 **Grep**

"Tunggu, kau mau kemana" Momo memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto. "Aku ingin pulang, AHH fukuchou pingsan"

"hah fukucho-, HEI kembali kemari!" Dan dengan itu Naruto kabur dari sekolahnya.

.

.

 **xxxXxxx**

 **Di apartemen Samui**

 **Cklek**

"Are pintunya tidak dikunci. Hoi Samui, apa kau didalam?" Hening tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari dalam. Naruto menuju kamar samui "Samui"

"Na..ruto, apa yang kau lakukan disini, kau bolos sekolah, kau tidak boleh begitu naruto, sebagai kaichou yang baik aku harus mengingatkanmu" Ujar samui dengan pelan. Samui sedang berbaring diranjangnya dengan keadaan yang acak acakan seakan baru dari bangun tidurnya.

"Astaga Samui, kau masih sakit" Naruto mendekat ke arah samui dan menempelkan tangannya ke dahi. "Kau tidak hangat, apa kau pusing?"

"Tidak juga, aku baik baik saja kok"

"Lalu kenapa tidak ke sekolah, apa badanmu sakit?"

"Tidak juga, aku hanya malas saja ke sekolah. Jadi aku bolos saja hehehe"

"APA, jadi kau hanya bolos" Naruto berkata sedikit keras. Sepertinya Naruto sedikit kesal, yah tentu saja Naruto sudah bolak balik dari sekolah karena mengkhawatirkan Samui. Tapi ternyata Samui hanya bolos_- .

"Lalu apa maksudmu dengan *sebagai kaichou yang baik, aku harus mengingatkanmu* itu HA!" Ucap Naruto yang sudah sangat kesal.

"Ehehehe ano etto itu hanya-"

 **Duakh duakh duakh**

"ITTAAIII, itu sakit Naruto, adududuh. kau ini kejam sekali sih" Samui mengelus elus kepalanya yang sakit karena dijitak Naruto. "Ehh, untuk apa tali itu Naruto. Oh aku tau kau ingin bermain S dan M denganku kan, Kyaa senangnya"

Naruto hanya diam tidak menanggapi candaan dari Samui, dia berjalan perlahan ke arah Samui dengan membawa sebuah tali ditangannya. "Err Naruto, kau mulai membuatku rakut tau... Na-naruto hentikan bercandamu itu tidak lucu"

 **Gdebruk buk**

"Kyaah-hmp, Hmp" Tanpa babibu Naruto menerjang Samui dan mengikat kedua tangannya di ranjangnya dengan posisi terbaring. "Hhmmp hmmp" Mulutnya juga dibekap dengan sebuah kain kecil.

"fufufu, ini pelajaran untuk mu samui. Tenang saja aku hanya akan menggelitikmu kok, tidak akan sampai mati kok" Naruto menyeringai. Lalu dia mulai menggelitiki samui. "Hahmpp haahmmmp"

Samui hanya bisa menggeliat pasrah karena gelitikan maut Naruto "Hhhahmmppphap" Matanya mengeluarkan air karena tertawa dan menahan geli terlalu lama. Sepertinya Naruto sudah keterlaluan -_- .

"hehehe sekarang kau tau siapa bos nya. Hahh aku sudah puas bisa menyiksamu, tenang saja aku akan melepaskanmu kok" Naruto berniat melepaskan kain yang membekap Samui.

"hmpp" Samui sudah sangat lemas karena digelitiki tadi "Iya iya ini mau gue lepas cerewet-"

"aku datang menjengukmu Samu-" Tsubaki tiba tiba datang ke kamar Samui, dia terkejut melihat apa yang ada didepannya. Seperti Djavu, Naruto bersumpah pernah mengalami kejadian yang mirip seperti ini. Saat ini wajah Naruto sudah berubah menjadi pucat.

Berbeda dengan Samui yang saat ini sepertinya dia malah senang, dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'mati kau Naruto'

Mundur, dengan perlahan Tsubaki mundur menjauh dari sana "Tunggu fuku kaichou, ini tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan-" Naruto perlahan turun dari ranjang dan mencoba mendekat ke Tsubaki untuk memberi penjelasan"

"Jangan mendekat" Teriak Tsubaki was was. Dari pagi tadi Tsubaki memang sudah was was pada Naruto. Bagaimana tidak baru beberapa hari yang lalu Naruto membuat seorang perempuan dilarikan kerumah sakit. Dan sekarang dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kaichou nya sedang diikat diranjang dengan mulut yang terbekap kain.

"Tunggu fuku kaichou ini benar benar hanya salah-" Naruto semakin mendekati kearah Tsubaki tapi Tsubaki semakin menjauh.

"Tidaaak" Tsubaki berlari. Naruto mengejarnya. Bisa gawat jika dia meluaskan kesalah pahaman ini. Yahh memang bukan sepenuhnya salah paham sih.

 **Grep Brukk**

Mereka berdua terjatuh, Naruto berada di atas Tsubaki "itte, are ini empuk" Ucap Naruto. "Kumohon jangan, aku masih belum matang. Tunggulah sampai 2 tahun lagi, saat itu aku pasti sudah tumbuh dengan baik, kumohon" Tsubaki memohon dengan mata yang berkaca kaca.

"Gyaaha"

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

Read and Review

Yo halo ^_^, Sweet School Chapter 6 update. Semoga ceritanya nggak ngebosenin dan banyak yang memberi masukan buat Hiko, supaya hiko lebih rajin ngelanjutin ceritanya

Tolong review ya senpai Hiko tunggu di kolom review sekian terimakasih ^_^


End file.
